


Live

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "It's killing you."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is very heavy in subject manner. If you are sensitive to talking about death or mentions of someone dying, don’t read this.

The room feels different, there’s tension and anger in every inch of it. A huge difference from the usual grief and caution that the room holds. It’s because he finally decided to visit after weeks of begging from friends and the repeated words of you’ll regret it, that made him come. She can’t help but smile at the emotion in the room, despite knowing how much more tired it’ll make her. How quickly the energy will drain from her body. She could barely sit up on her own, she wouldn’t be able to hold on to any anger unless she wanted to die today.

“You’re smiling.” His voice is void of anything, but his stance shows that he’s irritated.  
Y/N clears her throat, voice weak. “I’d rather go out smiling then frowning.”  
He grimaces at her words. The hospital room was enough a reminder, he didn’t need to hear it from her. He takes a deep breath, trying to swallow the anger, despite wanting to yell at her, to shake her even though it would just do more damage. “It’s killing you.”  
“I was going to die one day.” She tries to deflect.  
He lashes out at her words, slamming his hands down on the back of the chair in front of her bed. ‘God dammit, Y/N! You’re dying, you’re fucking dying when you don’t need to be! I’ve talked to your doctor and she told me that you could still get the surgery with an eighty-five percent chance of survival, even though your weak.” Colson shakes his head, tears starting to drip down his face, as he fully starts to come to terms with the fact that another person in his life is dying. He’s losing another person, only this one is refusing to try and save their life.

She doesn’t look away from him, “I don’t want the surgery. I have enough money for a funeral and everything that comes with that. I even have a cemetery picked out. I don’t have the money for surgery or appointments after that and the medication I would have to take. I refuse to be debt when I can pay for the things I need to pay for, not the things I want.”  
He moves to her bedside, taking her hands into his that are colder than ice. “You need to live, if you want to live, you need to live.” His breathing is rapid, he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. “I need you to live. Ash needs you. Rook, Slim, Baze, AJ, Dub, Pops, Casie, we all need you to live. EST needs you.” Colson pressed their foreheads together, “I need you to leave for every selfish reason there is. I won’t let you go into debt, I’ll pay for everything if I have to. Just live for me.”  
Y/N moves her right hand from his gentle grip, and cups his face. He closes his eyes, feeling how shaky it is as she wipes away his tears with her thumb. “I’ll live.”


End file.
